


Together

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thasmin with a twist, Whittaker!Master - Freeform, w!master/yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Set sometime in series 11, Whittaker!Master/Yaz. ONESHOT
Relationships: Yasmin Khan/The Master
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Thirsting for Thirteen Server Secret Santa 2020





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gremlin_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_of_Space/gifts).



> this was written for my pal Frey (Gremlin_Of_Space) for our server secret santa. I was pretty much given free reign so decided to try something a little different, I haven't written w!master before so I really hope you enjoy legend!!

**Together**

She had done it the first time they had met, disguising her TARDIS to look almost identical to The Doctor's had been the best way to trick Yaz into heading inside only to realise too late that it wasn't his at all. It was hers. The Master's. What had started as a trick however had long since turned into somewhat a joke between the pair, mostly at Yaz's expense. There had been more than one occasion when Yaz had excitedly thrown open the doors and stepped inside only to find The Doctor looking back at her with amusement and excitement of his own at her eagerness to get back on the road so to speak. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy travelling with The Doctor still, but things had changed since she had met The Master, things were different now, _she_ was different.

Neither were sure how long they had been doing _this,_ whatever _this_ even was. The Master had met many of The Doctor's pets across their lifetimes, even had a few of her own, but never anyone like Yaz. The young woman made her feel things that she hadn't felt for anyone in a very long time, and unlike most of the other encounters she'd had across her lifetimes, Yaz didn't try to change her.

* * *

Yaz sat in the doorway of The Masters TARDIS, her legs hanging over the edge whilst she looked out into the infinite abyss. The latter was half hidden underneath the console as she tinkered, both women enjoyed their own activity in comfortable silence.

It had been a while since her run in with the giant spiders in Sheffield, and a handful of days since she had been blown up by the sonic mine, something The Master had not been pleased to find out about. The Doctor had asked his fam if they wanted to take a few days to recover at home, he'd also put Yaz's enthusiasm to accept down to her wanting to spend time with her family, something that although wasn't completely untrue, only played a small part in her decision.

Her meetings with The Master were few and far between but thanks to her TARDIS, they were able to make the most of the time they did have together.

She glanced behind her at the woman who had changed her life, well rather the feet of said woman as she still tinkered beneath the console. A conversation she'd forgotten to mention to The Master popped into her head and a smile crossed her lips as she turned slightly to lean back against one of the open doors.

"My mum thought The Doctor was my boyfriend." She called over, her tone casual and not at all giving off the idea she was trying to wind her up.

There was no immediate response, however after moment Yaz watched as the legs shuffled forward until the rest of the body was visible. Leaning up on her elbows, The Master met Yaz's gaze across the console room and tilted her head a fraction as she tried to catch what she had said.

"What was that love?"

After a short pause, - The Master never failed to render Yaz speechless, whether it be with her words or just with a look. - Yaz spoke again.

"My mum," She started.

Another pause.

"She asked me if The Doctor and me were seeing each other."

The Master's eyebrows rose a touch at the start of the conversation as her interest was piqued, but at the mention of her oldest enemy and in such a context, her eyes narrowed and she sat up straight, interested still, more so even.

"Oh?" Her tone was even but Yaz knew she was playing with fire, _and what a lovely way to burn._

Yaz gave a small hum in response, followed by a small nod before turning her head and looking back out into the void. Her smile grew a fraction now she knew The Master couldn't see her, though she had a feeling she knew exactly what Yaz was doing.

The Master was quiet for a moment and Yaz began to wonder if she hadn't taken the bait after all.

"And what did you say?" She finally asked.

Yaz looked back once more and found The Master now standing and making her way over, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What do you think I said?" She asked back, her tone laced with sarcasm.

Crossing her arms across her chest, The Master considered Yaz's answer for a moment before her eyes narrowed much like they had at the first mention of The Doctor.

"What did _he_ say?"

Yaz's lip twitched and it didn't go unnoticed by The Master, rising to her feet she stepped away from the doorway.

"Said he wasn't sure." She told her, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Asked _me_ if we were."

The Master stopped dead, _that_ hadn't been the answer she was expecting. To her added surprise, Yaz closed the remaining distance between them and took one of her hands, giving it a small squeeze as a grin finally appeared on her face.

"Don't worry babe, I set him straight."

Relief washed over her, _relief?_ She'd never cared for relationships in the past, not that whatever she and Yaz were was a relationship per say, but they were _something_ and the more time they spent together, it was something that The Master was quickly learning she didn't want to be without.

"What did you tell him?"

She wasn't mad at Yaz over the exchange, jealous maybe, just a little, her annoyance and perhaps even a touch of anger was directed purely at The Doctor. He was a smart man, liked to play dumb sometimes but she had known him for more than long enough to understand his games. Luckily for her, she knew Yaz wasn't interested in him or the other pets he travelled with.

Yaz's grin grew and she leaned in until The Master could almost feel her lips move as she spoke.

"Told him I was seeing a girl, old mate of his actually, likes to call herself The Master."

Her name had barely left Yaz's lips when she cut her off with a kiss, she loved it when Yaz called her by her name, something she knew she was aware of.

The Master slipped an arm around Yaz's waist, holding the young woman flush against her. Yaz felt herself being guided backwards but didn't break the kiss, not until she felt the heels of her feet tilt back off the edge of the TARDIS doorway.

Yaz gripped the lapels of The Master's jacket, although the latter's arm remained securely around her waist and Yaz knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Raising her free hand, The Master cupped Yaz's cheek and smiled when she leaned into the touch.

"Do you trust me Yaz?"

It was a breath of a moment before Yaz nodded, a quiet _"Yeah."_ falling from her lips, quiet but sure.

The Master's smile grew and she caressed Yaz's cheek with her fingers.

"Good girl."

She leaned in to kiss her again, just a brief peck and guided them back from the edge.

"I'd never hurt you." She assured, running a thumb across her bottom lip where hers had just been.

Yaz nodded in understanding. The Master lowered her hand and took one of Yaz's that was still gripping her jacket, lacing their fingers together, she gave it a soft squeeze.

"I've hurt a lot of people, Yaz."

The Master's tone shifted, her usual confidence wavering just a touch and allowing a side of her to peak through that Yaz had come to realise was reserved just for her.

"Some I hurt deliberately, some not so."

Yaz remained silent whilst she spoke but gave her fingers a squeeze of reassurance. The Master leaned in and brushed her nose against hers, their lips a breath apart.

"But I will never hurt you."

It was Yaz that made the first move this time, pouring her own reassurances into the kiss.

When they parted, The Master loosened her grip around Yaz's waist and nodded over her shoulder towards the still open doors.

"Sit with me?"

Yaz glanced over her shoulder before looking back at The Master, a smile crossing her lips as she nodded and stepped back.

The pair moved back over to the doorway and sat down beside each other, Yaz with both legs hanging over the edge and The Master with one leg out and the other pulled up to her chest as she leaned back against one of the doors.

"It won't be like this forever love."

With a nod, Yaz turned her head to look at The Master.

"I know."

The Master ran a hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh, she met Yaz's gaze for a moment before looking out into the abyss to process her thoughts.

"He needs to pay for what he's done." Her voice flared with anger and she looked back to Yaz once more.

"He will."

The determination in her voice made The Master proud. She hadn't told Yaz _everything_ but she knew enough, enough to trust her and to follow her lead. They sat in relative silence for a short while after, Yaz looking out and The Master watching Yaz, both women simply enjoying the others company.

It was The Master who eventually broke the silence, nudging one of Yaz's feet that were still swinging slowly out of the TARDIS with her own.

"I have something for you."

Yaz lit up, a smile with just a touch of surprise evident as she turned to face The Master.

"You got me a present?" She couldn't help the surprise in her tone but it didn't faze The Master as she gave Yaz a small shrug and reached into her pocket.

"Just a little something I picked up the last time I visited home."

_Home?_

Yaz had only heard a little about the home planet of her friend and _girlfriend?_ She'd asked The Doctor about it a few times, asked if they could visit sometime but he'd always brushed off the question, telling them that he'd rather take them somewhere more exciting, somewhere even he hadn't been to before. The first time she had asked The Master however, the Timelord had been caught off guard, the unexpected and unintentionally loaded question causing a tsunami of thoughts and feelings to almost overwhelm her. It took her only a moment to regain control and a look of sheer anger crossed her features. Yaz quickly realised she had messed up and braced herself for whatever onslaught was about to be unleashed upon her. It hadn't come however, she sounded almost _calm_ and it had been one of very few times since she had met The Master that she had been truly fearful of her.

"What has he told you?" She'd asked.

The dangerously calm tone had been the last thing Yaz expected and instead of answering the question, she'd found herself staring at The Master with wide eyes, words betraying her.

"What, has he told you?" The Master had asked again, this time her voice was a touch louder.

Yaz shook her head almost frantically, it was a simple question and the answer had been just as simple but in that moment it felt like the most difficult thing in the world.

"Nothing."

Her voice had been barely above a whisper, uncertain despite it being the truth. The Master had simply stared back at her, remaining quiet for the moment and Yaz took the sliver of time to try and pull herself together.

"He told us nothing, I swear." She sounded slightly more confident in her answer the second time around but fear had still been prominent in her tone, something The Master had picked up on.

The Master had stepped closer to Yaz and the young woman had instinctively taken a step back, with a reassuring smile she held up both hands in defence before taking another tentative step.

"I'm not gonna hurt you love."

Yaz had believed her. Trusted her.

In return The Master had trusted her, to an extent.

She had told her none of them were to be trusted, The Doctor included, _especially even_ , they had done things, things Yaz would never be able to comprehend. The Master had told her that should she ever see them again then she would make them pay.

_Had she?_

Yaz had lost herself in the thought and it was The Master nudging her foot once more that brought her back to the present.

"Love.."

The Masters voice was quiet with a touch of uncertainty, she didn't know what she would do if she lost Yaz now. She found what she was looking for in her pocket but paused with it in her hand, watching Yaz. Waiting.

"I'm with you."

She met The Master's gaze, the latter releasing a sigh of relief before pulling her hand from her pocket and presenting the contents to Yaz.

It was a necklace, gold with a small pendant hanging from it. The pendant itself was an almost full circle with patterns engraved, Yaz recognised the design as something similar to the shapes on the console in The Doctors TARDIS.

"I want you to wear this as a reminder that even when we're apart, I will always come back for you."

Yaz's eyes were wide as she looked at the necklace, surprised but also in awe of the gift. She held out a hand and The Master placed it in her palm, smiles crossing both of their faces.

"No matter what happens." She continued, glancing at the necklace she had just given Yaz and then meeting her eye.

"We're in this together." Yaz finished.


End file.
